Perfect
by The Star Thief
Summary: AU. n2n inspired drabblish. She just needed to play perfectly. One thing he knew he could do was be perfect for her.
**Perfect**

 _Perfect, just play it perfect._

Her fingers glided over the keys, striking notes and chords. Her find slipped, hitting the B. She took a breath, and started again. Her blue eyes followed the score, but her fingers failed to keep up. She struck a B once more. She hit the keys with unnecessary force when she started playing.

 _Damnit, I just need to play it perfectly for one night. All I need, and then I'm free from everything... everyone._ She tried to let the music carry her away; everything else would fade away, her worries, stress and anxiety would halt, even if it was just for a few blissful moments. It did not work this time, with the concert audition date approaching, practicing was now a major stressor than stress reliever. Once more she missed the note.

She banged her fist against the piano and cursed. _Fantastic, if I keep fucking this up, I'll never get accepted. I can kiss my earlier admission goodbye; looks like I'm never getting away._ She thought bitterly. _I have to play it perfect. Early admission and a full ride, just think I'll be gone by may; no one can stop me. I just need to master this sonata._

She took a deep breath and began playing the harmonious sound filled the room once more.

"Hey. Sounds good."

Her music stopped, Emma glared at the voice's source. "I still have this practice room for seven and a half minutes."

"I know... um... I mean I like listening...I'm Ash." He offered his hand.

"Emma." Her tone was curt; he withdrew his hand. "I know."

Raising an eyebrow she spoke, "It's a little creepy that you know."

"Um... we've gone to the same school for six years," Ash commented, "plus I sit behind you in like five classes. So anyway... you're in here a lot before and after school."

"Also creepy, and I still have seven minutes."

Ash was walking to the door when he heard her speak. "You give up way to easily." She rolled her eyes and returned to her music.

"Um..." He turned around. "You're kind of a confusing person."

Emma gave a wry smile, "You should me my mother." Music filled the room once more. Ash listened.

* * *

Jazz music filled the room.

Emma stood watching Ash, "The thing about Jazz, how do you know if you got it right? It just making shit up." She hated improvisation; Emma liked knowing what she got right and what she did not. She knew what to fix and how to fix it.

"So is the act of creation." Ash countered.

Emma rolled her eyes. "So you're one of those pretentious stoners."

Ash snorted. "Pretentious? No. But I'm definitely not classical; its so structured and rigid. You have to play the notes on the page."

 _No shit, that's how it was written and that's how it sounds the best._ Emma remained tight lipped and watch Henry play... whatever it was; hell knew it was a song or just him winging it. _I can't believe I've wasted so much time watching his "act of creation."_

* * *

She sat on this bed as he took a hit from his bong.

"You want some its therapeutic?"

"Yeah, its medical marijuana for you ADD." Sarcasm drench her voice. "Are you sure this is a good idea? You're mom's in the other room."

Ash laughed. "My mother's in denial; it's convenient." He leans closer to her, wanting to kiss her. Emma pulls back. "No! I can't not with my life." _I can't believe I let myself get sidetrack... I've wasted so much time with him...What am I doing._ "I'm literally one fuck up away from a disaster."

Ash shook his head. "No, the environment is a disaster, Sprint is a disaster-"

"You're stoned." Emma walked out of the room with Ash on her heels.

"Look," he matched her pace, "Our planet is poisoned the air and water look around you."

Emma paused picking up her backpack. "Yeah... I totally care."

"I'm trying to tell you I love you. The world is at war filled with death and destruction-"

"This is one fucked up seduction."

"But it's working if you're still here. I can be perfect for you... I'll make myself perfect for you." He place his hand on her shoulders. "I can't fix what's fuck up, but one thing I know I can do; I can be perfect for you."

 _Maybe he's right. He's not the picturesque prince charming but then again I'm not the typical damsel in distress either... Perfect..._ Emma meet him for the kiss this time. _Not quite how I would have ever picture my first kiss, but it's still perfect._

* * *

 _ **A/N: Inspired by the musical Next to Normal, for those not familiar: Emma is Natalie Ash is Henry. Just wanted to get back in the swing of writing and felt like writing out the scene this way; not my best but I tried to write the script verbatim...**_

 _ **Warning to those that may check out Next to Normal (which I highly recommend) it a dark musical, triggers include suicide and depression. It's well written and I love the original cast**_

 _ **Anyway hope you enjoyed.**_


End file.
